


make your own path

by Liana_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archangel Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Angel/pseuds/Liana_Angel
Summary: "God is dead," Raphael said, and knows they're lying.  But really, is it a lie when God is as good as dead?AU - God ended up in Amara's cage too.





	make your own path

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and I might expand on it someday, but I really should finish River of Hope first...

**_God is dead_** , Raphael said, and Castiel didn’t believe him.

_**God is dead**_ , Raphael said, and it is both a prayer and their own truth.

Castiel said - insisted God still lived, and he was right. God lived, trapped in an endless nothing with their opposite - Light and Darkness need each other for balence.

**_God is dead,_** Raphael lies.  God lives, will always live.  God lives, but only because the archangels couldn't kill him.

When God asked their archangels to ralley against the Darkness, they did. When God asked Samael to bear the key, they did. But when God asked them to sacrifice two of their own, they refused. Chamael and Raziel’s deaths were to be the last seal to the Darkness’ cage. One by one, God asked their archangels to pick up their swords against their siblings. One by one, they refused, even Azrael, following Death itself. But Chamael and Raziel still died, with no one to remember their name but their five siblings and an uncaring Father. Chamael and Raziel died, struck down by their own creator.

Chamael and Raziel died and the archangels rallied agaist their creator. Before the lock closed, they put the Light with the Darkness, hoping, maybe, they would kill each other. The archangels were powerful, but even they could not kill God himself.

Samael still bore the mark, Lucifer still fell. The seeds God sowed throughout the univese before they were locked away made more angels, more species. The archangels all still played their parts in this play, this last demand from their Father. But they swore, the night before Lucifer was cast out, that they would be together again, after this is over.  That they would be free of their father's demands, and they would be family again.

Gabriel leaves, for that was written, and Michael watches over him.  Gabriel leaves, and Lucifer pretends to kill him, and cries over his (fake) body.

And when the time comes, when Michael and Lucifer walk the earth, Lucifer lets the vessel take over, and Michael willingly jumps into the cage, knowing they can get out at any time (Michael wouldn't make a cage Lucifer couldn't escape).  Their father was a fool if they thought they would fight.  

**_God is dead_** , Raphael said, and they believed their own lie.

_No_ , answered Castiel, and Raphael looked at this angel, this child who still believed in good, who didn't know the blood and betrayal of the world before.

Raphael sees the Winchesters, and sees Michael and Lucifer.  After all, nothing is more important to the archangels than each other, and the Winchesters would gladly destroy the world to save each other.

_**God is dead.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this AU, there's seven archangels:  
> Azrael, oldest, archangel of death, left heaven to follow death  
> Michael  
> Lucifer  
> Raphael  
> Chamael  
> Gabriel  
> Raziel


End file.
